


greed.

by literarygalaxies



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Ritsu is shy at first but Mao fucks him til he’s acting like a slut, everyone always makes Ritsu obsessed with Mao so now it’s his turn to be obsessed over, mao calls Ritsu his wife, oh and? crossdressing ? I guess, ritsu is wearing a skirt, they call each other by name a lot bc Ritsu likes it <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarygalaxies/pseuds/literarygalaxies
Summary: “Ritsu, look at me,” Mao softly pleaded, voice thick with lust as the beginning of a moan creeps into the end of his sentence. He slowed his thrusts, peering down at the black haired boy who had his eyes screwed shut and his hands balled into tiny, flushed fists. Ritsu, also,  still had his head facing towards the wall, dark bangs mostly obscuring his flushed cheeks and the drool trailing down his chin. Mao put a little extra force into his next thrust, he’s rewarded with a glorious arch of Ritsu’s back—“hah!”—and nearly violent trembling followed after it.Mao kissed the other boy’s ear, “Please…” and he could feel the shudder that raked through Ritsu.Just a little more, Mao thought to himself as he ever so gently reached for one of Ritsu’s shaking hands. The redhead was a veteran when it came to breaking down the other boy’s defenses, melting his bashfulness down into its barest essentials—adoration, loyalty and submission._____________________________________________________________mao is super possessive over ritsu & fucks the shyness out of him <3
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	greed.

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW WHY THIS IS THIS LONG!!!!! uwaaa, i bet you all thought i was a kogaP but, i was a sakumaP all along! i just really want cute little ritsu to be obsessively fawned over, is that too much to ask? <3 as always, comments are appreciated !

Mao pressed hurried kisses against Ritsu’s neck, not missing how the other boy shuddered. His tan hands were already undoing the buttons of Ritsu’s button up shirt that  _ had _ been neatly tucked into a black skirt and petticoat. The pale boy felt the fabric bunch up behind his back, awkwardly stuck between his body and the bed, unable to fully come off because of it. 

His black hair was splayed out behind him like a halo, long eyelashes briefly meeting his cheeks as he blinked, “Maa-kun..?,” Ritsu questioned, sounding entirely too confused for this to be as common of an occurrence as it was. 

“I missed you…” Mao breathed out, already giving his hands their next task of inching their way under Ritsu’s skirt and tracing patterns in his thighs. “I couldn’t wait to get some alone time, ya know..?” The redhead further explained, referencing how their entire day had consisted of attending classes and trying to navigate crowded supermarkets. Ritsu had insisted, as always, that it was absolutely necessary he ‘accompany his husband to ensure he’s eating correctly.’

And, as always, Mao complained and spouted flippant statements about Ritsu embarrassing him throughout their trip. That was their dynamic, the face they showed to the world and really, it was Mao’s doing more than anything. Ritsu had always been the type to cling to his arm freely, ever since they were little, constantly chattering on about being soulmates and the like. Maybe—when he was younger and perhaps a bit more worried about his image like young teens seem to be—the redhead  _ did  _ find it to be unpleasant.

However, now, Mao took such great pleasure in hearing it that he _ had  _ to at least pretend to have an adversity to it. It was a part of his nature as the ever humble Isara-senpai, it would be unbecoming if he were so self centered. Ritsu, as much as he seemed to adore ordering others around, was a naturally submissive and dutiful person. Not many knew that, but most people don’t know  _ half _ of what Mao knows about  _ his Ritsu. _

_ Ah, there it was again. _

The beast that no amount of overused, heartless complaints could bury. It doesn’t matter the moment they so much as sit next to each other and their legs touch, Mao is nearly overtaken by his desire for  _ more _ . Ritsu only added fuel to his greed, always eager to give sugary sweet kisses and the softest songs of praise for even the smallest of Mao’s achievements. 

Mao knows that, no matter where he goes, he will always have Ritsu to come back home to.

Instead of making him want to exercise that freedom, the truth of the statement only made Mao want to cling to Ritsu even more, to bask in the way it took so little for him to gain his beloved’s attention. It was Ritsu who followed him around, Ritsu with the  _ trickstar—isara ver.  _ phone case,  _ Ritsu  _ who came to see  _ him _ perform, but that's exactly why no one has caught onto the mean possessive streak that Mao sported like a badge of honor behind closed doors.

“Missed...me..?” Ritsu echoed, a timid tone spilled over into his voice and, at least, that let Mao know his less than innocent intentions have been heard loud and clear. Ritsu was like a rose—and, no, Mao wasn’t just saying that because the boy flushes red from the tips of his ears down to his shoulders—but, because he was beautiful with many layers, each equally as enchanting as the last. Though, that wasn’t to say Mao certainly didn’t have a favorite.

However, the redhead  _ did _ enjoy this part of he and Ritsu’s love. The enormity of the black haired boy’s feelings for Mao and them suddenly being accepted, it always sent him reeling into an adorably bashful state. In turn, Mao was ever only so impatient and demanding around the other. “ _ Ritchan _ ,” he urged again, the heat in his veins apparent in his tone.

The black haired boy had begun covering his face, a habit Mao was more than accustomed to breaking.

Ritsu shuddered, feeling a few more kisses being peppered along his strawberry scented skin, before those wordless declarations of love were being placed against the back of his hands. “I want to kiss, Ritsu,” Mao whined impatiently and that’s all it took for the black haired boy to indulge him. Ritsu slowly allowed his hands to be nudged out of the way—Mao immediately pressed their lips together rather harshly. 

The older let out a tiny noise of surprise, his gut reaction stirred Mao even further as he pushed his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. Tanned hands began to creep under Ritsu’s skirt, the pale boy instinctively pressed his thighs shut, aforementioned shyness coming out to play.

However, one of Ritsu’s biggest weaknesses is that he utterly  _ melts _ when Mao says his name. 

“I want to touch you,  _ Ritsu…” _ ” Ruby eyes screwed shut and Mao connected their lips briefly for a few moments once more and ever so slightly, he could feel Ritsu part his thighs, giving him permission. The redhead wrapped his fingers around the black haired boy’s quickly hardening member, relishing in the whimpers Ritsu made into his mouth. 

Ritsu’s hands twisted into the white fabric of Mao’s shirt, biting down on his bottom lip when they broke the kiss—a mostly futile attempt to silence his sounds of pleasure. The student council president stroked Ritsu at a slow and steady pace now, each soft moan and keen sent his blood ever rushing southwards, as well. At this point, Mao’s pants were more of an obstacle than anything—a  _ very _ uncomfortable one, at that. 

It appeared that Ritsu agreed that he was wearing too many clothes, currently in the process of trying to pull Mao’s shirt off of him. The redhead dug his thumb into the head of the older boy’s cock—Ritsu made the most adorable “ _ fuu..!”  _ sound when he did—as a gift for their momentary parting. Mao pulled his shirt over his head, knocking the clip in his hair out in the process, bangs falling down into his face once his chest was exposed. 

The basketball player didn’t pay it much mind, pushing his bangs behind his ear with one hand and unzipping his jeans with the other. Mao pulled his erection free from his jeans, wrapping a noncommittal grip around his cock for a few moments as he let out a long hiss through his teeth. His attention was quickly drawn back to Ritsu, however, as the boy made a particularly needy moan. 

The black haired boy was staring at Mao, erection slightly tenting the fabrics of the skirt, irresistibly turned on. Ritsu really didn’t understand how Mao could look so attractive  _ all the time _ , unbeknownst to the fact that the redhead was having similar thoughts about him. The redhead licked his lips, completely pulling Ritsu’s skirt off and caging him in with his arms. Ritsu bit his lip again, rather obviously looking Mao up and down. Mao gently cupped the other boy’s cheek, a smirk lurked in the corner of his mouth as the black haired boy leaned into the touch, softly whining.

When Mao decided to press his other palm flat against Ritsu’s chest, he could feel just how fast the other boy’s heart was beating and  _ that’s  _ what finally made the redhead feel a bit embarrassed. Ritsu was  _ this _ excited because of  _ him.  _

“Ritchan…” Mao muttered, bashfulness rushing up to further color his cheeks though with his arousal and the hairs sticking to his face, it probably didn’t make a noticeable difference. Ritsu's heart fluttered even harder against his ribcage, making itself known to a tanned hand, and Mao couldn’t help but to smile, 

_ Ritsu is way too cute for his own good..!  _

_ “ _ Your heart…” Mao started but was rudely interrupted with an indignant keen, Ritsu’s hands grabbing at his wrist and trying to break the skin to skin contact. It’s while the black haired boy was gathering himself to speak that Mao absentmindedly noticed that Ritsu has made good on his earlier comment—pale skin flushed a delicious cherry red nearly down to his nipples. Though, all the older boy sees is Mao staring  _ right _ at his chest, cheeks burning.

“Cu… Cut it out…  _ hnn _ , embarrassing…” 

The redhead held back a laugh, they’ve  _ really _ swapped roles now, it seems. Mao complied, though for his own slightly selfish reasons. His rough hand drug down Ritsu’s chest at a torturously slow pace and Mao gave his cock a few noncommittal strokes, as well. Mao opted to begin pressing a finger into Ritsu’s hole, he’d barely gotten started before he was rewarded with a shaky whine. 

The black haired boy turned his head away from Mao, but the way he eagerly spread his legs portrayed the truth. When the redhead has two fingers buried inside of Ritsu, one of the pale boy’s hands is clutching onto Mao’s shoulder for dear life while the other is pressed against his eyes. Mao doesn’t particularly like that Ritsu is covering his face but he lets it go for the time being. He’s more worried about making sure he doesn’t accidentally hurt Ritsu.

“ _ Hah..!”  _ Ritsu’s back arched off of the bed when Mao added a third finger, hooking them and brushing up against a sensitive bundle of nerves. Mao watched the other boy’s stomach tense, observed every twitch of his cock and even found the way Ritsu’s precum smeared against his stomach to be utterly delectable. It caught the redhead by surprise when the older pleaded, “ _ ngh, hurry…” _

Mao doesn’t need to be told twice, scissoring his fingers a final time before pulling them out. He guided Ritsu’s legs to rest on either side of his waist and the redhead lined his cock up with Ritsu’s entrance, slowly pushing into him with a drawn out grunt as the black haired boy moaned like some cheesy pornstar. 

Abusing Ritsu’s next weakness came naturally, praise—specifically being called cute. 

“Such pretty noises…” Mao said, genuine awe mingled in with his lustful tone, giving a slow thrust. When Ritsu moaned in response, the redhead continued laying the adoration on thickly, “Ritchan,  _ hng,  _ makes the cutest noises… I could listen to them forever.”

“ _ Mmnn…”  _ Ritsu shuddered, gripping the pillow beneath his head, halfway trying to bury his face in it. Mao used one hand to stroke the black haired boy’s cock as he started to pound into him at a steady speed, the balls of Ritsu’s heels digging into the redhead’s back. Ritsu’s chest heaved as he moaned, a dirty chorus of “ _ hah, hah, ahn!”  _ as he felt every thrust bringing him closer to euphoria. 

Mao  _ would _ say they’re probably bothering the neighbors at this point but, he’s sure they’re more than used to it by now. He changed the angle of his hips and Ritsu gasped, back arching off of the bed as he pulled the pillow against his face, muffling his breathy whines of pleasure. The student council president clicked his teeth at this, though he made sure his tone of voice was nearly sickeningly sweet as he spoke, “Ritchan, I want to hear you...” 

Intimacy—all things cheesy—another one of Ritsu’s weak points.

Mao kept the same pace though his rhythm became a bit sloppy, leaning down to press wet kisses across whatever expanses of skin he could reach. His fingers gingerly toyed with the black haired boy’s nipples, rather enjoying the cute squeaks Ritsu made in return. The redhead called for Ritsu again, more of a moan than anything as that unholy heat gripped him even tighter, a sign that Ritsu was feeling just as good.

Ritsu slowly pulled the pillow from his face and Mao felt like a degenerate when his cock twitched in interest as his eyes watched a string of drool connected to the cushion. For a few brief moments, the redhead dreamily remembered all the times those plump lips have been wrapped around his cock. Mao ran his thumb over Ritsu’s bottom lip and as if he could read his dirty thoughts, the black haired boy huffed in embarrassment, “ _ Maa-kun…” _

“Ritsu, look at me,” Mao softly pleaded, voice thick with lust as the beginning of a moan creeps into the end of his sentence. He slowed his thrusts, peering down at the black haired boy who had his eyes screwed shut and his hands balled into tiny, flushed fists. Ritsu, also, still had his head facing towards the wall, dark bangs mostly obscuring his flushed cheeks and the drool trailing down his chin. Mao put a little extra force into his next thrust, he’s rewarded with a glorious arch of Ritsu’s back—“ _ hah!”— _ and nearly violent trembling followed after it. 

Mao kissed the other boy’s ear, “Please…” and he could  _ feel _ the shudder that raked through Ritsu. 

_ Just a little more _ , Mao thought to himself as he ever so gently reached for one of Ritsu’s shaking hands. The redhead  _ was _ a veteran when it came to breaking down the other boy’s defenses, melting his bashfulness down into its barest essentials—adoration, loyalty and submission. Mao could write an essay on each of the older’s weaknesses and which reactions they typically earned can but right now? All he cared about was putting it into play, forcing Ritsu’s feelings to the surface—essentially, he was going for gold.

  
  


The redhead leaned down, whispering once again, “I want to see my Ritsu’s adorable face.” Mao could ever so slightly see a pair of ruby irises fluttering open, Ritsu bashfully peaking up at him out of the corner of his eyes. Mao smiled though it faltered as he rolled his hips, the black haired boy letting out a high pitched moan, head falling backwards as he  _ finally  _ met Mao’s eyes. 

Ritsu’s eyebrows were drawn upwards with pleasure, bottom lip turned from rosie to a nearly cherry red as his fangs bit down on it, black bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat. His eyes darted between random objects in Mao’s room that he must’ve seen a thousand times by now and the aforementioned man. Though, once Mao grabbed Ritsu’s wrist, the other distractions seemed to fade away much to the redhead’s satisfaction.

The student council member placed Ritsu’s hand over his own rapidly beating heart, letting a few moments pass before speaking, “See..? It’s not embarrassing, I’m the same way…” Mao let his free hand cup Ritsu’s cheek as he added the cherry on top, 

“I love Ritchan so much… it makes my heart race like this, too…” 

Mao watched the last bit of tension drain from Ritsu’s shoulders and his chest swelled with pride, seeing the mental switch in Ritsu’s mind  _ finally _ flip.

_ “Maa-kun..,”  _ Ritsu moaned, “ _ I’m so happy..!” _

In just the span of a few seconds, Mao had both of their hands interlaced as he swooped down to envelop Ritsu in a hot and heavy kiss. The black haired boy did his best to meet Mao’s invigorated pace, a steady stream of wrecked moans and whines getting swallowed down eagerly by the redhead. 

Mao’s hands found their way to Ritsu’s hips and he felt sinful with the way his excitement only skyrocketed when he could feel just how much smaller the other boy was in comparison to himself. Ritsu was shaking with his own volatile concoction of excitement and pleasure, breaking the kiss with a near squeak when Mao brushed against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves.

“I love you,  _ I—ngh—love you _ ..!” Ritsu rasped out, nails digging into the back of Mao’s hands and the redhead doesn’t bother to hide his smirk. As truly embarrassing as Ritsu’s random declarations of love could be at times, Mao could  _ never  _ get enough of hearing it this way. That’s why Ritsu was so dangerous, he was the only thing that Mao loved so much he could play with forever. No, not even ‘could’ was the right choice of words—Mao  _ wanted _ to play with Ritsu forever, to see what he thought were the world’s cutest expressions  _ forever _ , to have Ritsu’s eyes focused on him and  _ only him until the end of time.  _

“ _ Hn _ , I love you, too,” Mao grunted back before busying his mouth with Ritsu’s nipples, worried he’ll start to babble all these thoughts. The redhead knew that if he ever let these desires be known, Ritsu wouldn’t have a single objection and that was no good. Isara Mao was the reliable student council president, the diligent leader of the basketball club, a shining star amongst his unit—a patron saint of patience, hard work and self control. 

Yet, when Ritsu so much as calls his name too sweetly—suddenly, none of that matters anymore. Mao was reduced to  _ his _ barest of essentials and perhaps, his truest of natures, a beast of lust and  _ taking.  _ And Ritsu, who could be as difficult and bratty as he wanted, had  _ utterly spoiled  _ Mao to the point of no return. Too many dates had ended in just this, the redhead taking hold of Ritsu’s most adorable desires and gorging himself until he was satisfied. 

Ritsu was either too innocent to notice that Mao would  _ never _ be satisfied—his desire insatiable—or he was enabling him as always, willing to be locked away. Either way, Mao was selfishly grateful for it. The more popular  _ Knights  _ became, the more jealous it made Mao. The entire world could freely gaze at  _ his _ adorable Ritsu’s face—and not even ‘could’—his fans seemed to enjoy nothing more than indulging themselves! 

Ritsu’s cute smile, his elegant poise when he sings, the way his eyelashes rest upon his cheeks, _long_ _enough to cast a shadow_ , when he sleeps..! 

All of it had always been Mao’s and he  _ hates _ that he has to share. That’s why he wants to see this last, precious hidden face of his darling  _ over and over again.  _ It was the dirtiest part of Ritsu’s pure love and it would  _ stay his and his alone.  _ Although, apparently trying to keep his mouth busy hadn’t worked, nearly animalistic growls of “ _ mine, mine, mine _ ” had slipped past his lips subconsciously. Ritsu whimpered in response, back arching and only feeding Mao more.

“ _ Ah,  _ I’m yours… Maa-kun,  _ hnn,”  _ Ritsu cried out, “I’m... _ yours…” _ The last word was a sultry, drawn out whine as Mao circled his hips in a way that had Ritsu’s toes curling. The redhead bit down, definitely leaving a mark around Ritsu’s swollen nipple, and Ritsu pulled the pillow so hard that the smallest part of his mind worried it might rip. He disrupted the steady pace Mao had set for them, hips subconsciously excitedly canting upwards at the spike of pleasure. 

Ritsu could feel Mao’s grip tighten on his hips, forcing him back into rhythm. All he could do was whimper helplessly when Mao drove into him, holding a grind and his legs were  _ trembling _ . Mao brought his face closer to the other boy’s, whispering against his ear, “Ritchan,  _ hah _ , you’re so cute…” 

“F-forever..!  _ Hnn,  _ forever yours, Maa-kun..!” Ritsu said, hands scrambling from the pillows to Mao’s shoulders as he whined louder and louder. Every one of Ritsu’s loud pants for breath were accompanied by a high pitched noise of pleasure, his thighs squeezing Mao’s waist incredibly tight. His long black nails left angry red marks across the redhead’s shoulders and neck as his hands tangled into Mao’s hair. 

Ritsu pulled  _ mercilessly _ as he squealed, “ _ I love you, hah, I love you, I love—ngh!,”  _ Mao leaned back on his legs and abruptly resumed his fast pace from earlier. The black haired boy saw stars behind his eyes, orgasm overtaking him as he came all over his stomach and Mao felt drunk just watching his expression.  _ His eyelashes are so long and pretty when he screws his eyes shut like that,  _ Mao thought right before ruby orbs fluttered back open.

With the way Ritsu was looking at Mao, the redhead was sure if there could’ve been hearts in his eyes there would’ve been, a delirious smile spread across his pale features. Ritsu’s hands had gone limp, falling beside his head as he threw his head back, throaty moans floating up from his mouth. Mao was still fucking into him, and he had utterly  _ no _ complaints about it. 

Mao put his hand flat against Ritsu’s stomach, feeling the slight bulge there as he asked, “Does it feel good,  _ Ritchan _ ?” He nearly sing songed the nickname and he’s more than pleased when the black haired boy nodded his head vigorously. 

“ _ Feels good...ahn, ahn, it’s the best…”  _ Ritsu moaned back, fingers twitching, “Maa-kun…  _ fuu,  _ is the best..!” He sounded so wrecked, the redhead could feel the knot in his stomach grow even tighter as he selfishly thrusted up into Ritsu’s tight, welcoming heat. Slowly, flushed and trembling arms start to reach for Mao, Ritsu’s hands weakly cupped his face. 

“ _ Maa-kun… Let’s get married…” _

Mao chuckled at that, feeling another vivid spark of possessiveness in his veins, he removed his hands from the black haired boy’s hips and moved them to the backs of his thighs. The redhead pushed Ritsu’s legs inward, nearly pressing his knees against his chest as he thrust into him with a speed that made Ritsu feel dizzy.  _ Close _ —Mao was  _ so _ close—just a little more..!

As he leaned over Ritsu, the intensity of his movements caused a few drops of sweat to land on the smaller boy’s face. His voice was a deep rumble within his chest, “Yeah…  _ hah— _ you’ll make a good wife for me, won’t you,  _ Ritsu. _ .?” 

Ritsu  _ squealed _ , ”Yes,  _ yes, yes,  _ **_yes_ ** _..!,” _ his back arching so hard it nearly looked painful as his feet dug into the bed, eyes rolling into the back of his head. His walls clenching down around Mao pushed the redhead to his climax as Ritsu reached his second, another rope of cum shooting from his flushed member as Mao filled him to the brim. 

Mao watched Ritsu strain in awe before the smaller boy dropped back onto his bed, gasping for air as he trembled. The redhead was gulping for air, as well, not moving but still buried inside of the black haired boy. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room for a few long moments before Ritsu tried to speak, weakly pushing out a quiet request, 

“ _ Kiss…” _

Mao felt the flicking of that earlier flame in his stomach, cock beginning to stir back to life as he leaned down, “ _ Ritchan is so cute… _ Just a little more,  _ hn,  _ okay..?” However, Ritsu couldn’t even voice his agreement if he tried as his lips were captured in a kiss, whining as Mao started to ravish him all over again...

**Author's Note:**

> RIP RITSUUUU, HANG IN THEREEEE


End file.
